Not What it Looks Like
by LadyKatie
Summary: Ginny is pretty sure her boyfriend is cheating on her. But even a secret affair isn’t always what it seems. One-shot. Harry/Draco/Ginny Slash, threesome. Rated hard M for sexual content, language.


**Summary: Ginny is pretty sure her boyfriend is cheating on her. Even a secret affair isn't always what it seems though. One-shot. Harry/Draco/Ginny**

**Warnings: Threesome, slash. Rated hard M for sexual content, language.**

**Author's Note: While writing my other fic, No Turning Back, I really enjoyed the banter I had going between Draco and Ginny and then a reviewer suggested a threesome story. I started writing this ages ago, but then left it untouched. The HBP movie has put me in the mood to write more though****.**** Speaking of No Turning Back, I am thrilled to announce that it has now been translated into German! Details at my profile. Hope you enjoy!**

Not What it Looks Like  
By Lady Katie

It happened gradually. So gradually that Ginny wasn't even sure what it was at first. Harry didn't act like a man who was cheating on his girlfriend. Sure, there was some secrecy. There were a few late nights that couldn't be accounted for. His behavior toward her hadn't changed at all though. He was the same loving, tender, attentive boyfriend he had always been. His "I love you's" came without hesitation, prompting or guilt. When he was with her, his mind, body and soul were all there. The only clue he gave was the look in his eyes when he said where he would be one Friday night.

She had asked, quite last minute, if he wanted to go see a muggle movie that evening. He had paused, a little surprised by the invitation, and then replied (in a completely natural manner) that he was going to be going over paperwork at the office really late. He and his partner had been working a case for months and now that they almost caught the Dark wizards they had to make sure the evidence was air-tight. It was a completely plausible alibi and she wouldn't have pursued it any further, except his eyes gave him away. They were sad and worried, but more than that, she could see pain. It actually pained him to tell her that. The first time, she passed it off as Auror secrecy. Perhaps there was more to the case than he was able to tell her. But she became curious about what his eyes said after that.

For two months she watched his eyes and saw no trace of dishonesty in any other activity they did together. He never withdrew from her and was emotionally available. And the sex was just as amazing as it had always been. Even though she was beginning to suspect an affair, there were no signs of guilt in the bedroom. He had always loved to look at her when he came. That hadn't changed. If he was getting ready to leave her for someone else, something should be different, right? Shouldn't he _look_ guilty?

She finally went to Hermione with the problem.

"How often does he lie?"

"Four times in the last month."

"And of course that doesn't mean that he's not meeting someone more often. That's just how many times he's had to lie to you about it."

"Thanks. That helps a lot."

"Well what kind of excuse does he give when you know he's lying?"

"Once it was just because he wanted to be alone. The other times he said he was staying at the office late."

"There would be records at the Ministry of when he comes and goes. Although we could get in a lot of trouble for getting into that. What about his Auror partner?"

Ginny's expression soured a bit. "What about him?"

"Well, has he been working all these late hours with Harry? You could ask him if he knows anything."

"_He_ wouldn't tell me anything. He'd mock me and then mock Harry."

"You never know. Harry claims he's changed."

"Draco Malfoy has not changed. He's still an evil little bastard. Did you know that he actually flirted with me at the Ministry Christmas party?" She tried to keep the edge of desire out of her voice and only sound mildly scandalized.

"Proving that he has actually changed. He never would have flirted with a Weasley before."

"Maybe he has a little. But he flirted, knowing full well that I'm dating his partner. That's evil."

"Admit it; you think he's cute."

Not cute. Searing hot and completely fuckable came to mind though. "Not cute enough to fall for his stupid lines."

"Okay, so if you won't ask him, then we'll have to catch Harry in the act."

"How?" Ginny asked, intrigued.

"We're planning a trip."

"We are?"

"Yes. Next weekend. We're going to have a girls' weekend. You and I are going to Dublin. It's far enough away that he couldn't expect you to just apparate over any time. You're going to tell him that there's a band playing at a pub in Dublin Saturday night that I've been dying to see and you're going. You'll make it clear to him that you'll be gone until Sunday afternoon. We're doing some shopping while we're there. And maybe we'll drop in on Seamus and try out his new restaurant."

"Okay. So how do I catch him?"

"He believes you're at a pub Saturday night, so he invites the mystery lady over to his place. Then you show up and interrupt the party."

"That's pretty good."

"It's perfect. And he'll be so shocked you may be able to get a few good hexes off before he comes to his senses."

"I don't want to hex him. I don't think. I want to understand. I believe that there's a reason for what he's doing. If it was as simple as finding someone else, he would be acting different. He would have told me by now. There's something more to this."

"It doesn't make cheating on you the right thing to do."

"No, it doesn't," she agreed. She knew that was true. There was no excuse and she deserved better than that. Still, there was something different that bothered her about this.

Apparently Ginny was better at lying than Harry was because he completely bought the story of the girls-only weekend with Hermione.

"I'll miss you," he had said and to her amazement she saw the truth in his eyes. He _would_ miss her. She almost called the whole thing off right then, but she did go to Hermione's place and stayed with her, waiting for the right time to sabotage her boyfriend and his unidentified lover.

It was nearly ten on Saturday night when Ginny quietly let herself into Harry's flat. She didn't hear anything at first, making her think that he had just gone to bed early. Then something caught her eye. There was a second cloak laying on the back of the sofa next to Harry's. She examined it closely. It didn't look like something any woman she knew wore. It actually looked more like a men's style. She looked around again, wondering what was going on. Then she heard confirmation of her fears. A single moan. It certainly sounded like Harry, but she couldn't be sure. She proceeded to the bedroom.

With each step forward she got a clearer idea of what she was going to find. She was annoyed by his lying, but she also knew that the person must be very important to have caused him to cheat. She surprised even herself by the mere curiosity and interest. Shouldn't she be angry? Shouldn't she want to hex him like Hermione had suggested? Her wand was in her pocket, momentarily forgotten. She heard the bed springs in full action and Harry was moaning. The same moan he used with her, the one that hadn't changed just because he was seeing someone else.

She knew she could have turned around right then. She had enough evidence to confront him about it at a more opportune time. Did she really need to know who it was? Did she need to see it? If her heart was going to be broken by his infidelity did she really need the image of it burned into her memory? Still the curiosity drove her to reach out to the door knob and turn. The doors in the old building were so much less creaky than Harry's bed sounded. The door was half open when she walked into the room and found her boyfriend on all fours on the bed with a familiar blond pounding into him from behind. They didn't hear her come in, so she had a few moments to observe uninterrupted and get over her initial shock. When she did, the surprise was replaced by... something entirely different.

Draco was the first to notice her there and the first thing that came to his mind was, "Oh fuck."

Harry realized something was very wrong when Draco abruptly stopped. Damn. And he was so close, too.

"Are you okay, baby— " He broke off abruptly when he followed Draco's gaze to the doorway. "Shit."

_Three weeks ago…_

"_I see you managed to get away," Draco commented as Harry sat down on the park bench._

"_I told her we were working late."_

_Draco nodded and looked out over the pond._

"_What's wrong?" asked Harry._

"_Everything." There was a small note of hostility in his voice that surprised Harry. "Everything is wrong with this arrangement, aside from the fact that I get to be with you at least sometimes."_

"_I can try to get away more often. I can…"_

"_No."_

"_Draco, don't. Please not tonight. Let's just go back to your place and forget this. I'll make you forget. And I can stay the night this time."_

_Draco let out an unamused snort. "_This time._ See, that's the problem."_

"_I can't leave her. I told you."_

"_You love her."_

"_I love you."_

_Draco looked down at his hands in his lap. He believed completely that Harry did love him. The problem was that he also knew that Harry loved Ginny Weasley. When they first started sleeping together, Draco viewed it as just another way to be better than the Weasleys. Why not steal Potter from her? Or, if not actually take him, then at least it would be entertaining to rub it in her face when she finally found out her boyfriend was cheating on her. Harry was naively experimenting with his sexuality and Draco was more than willing to use that to his advantage. But that was six months ago._

_He quickly discovered that this thing with Harry was much more complicated than that. Sure, the first few times it was just about the sex. It was about a young, confused man questioning his sexuality. Harry hadn't told anyone about what he was feeling for his Auror partner. He admitted to Draco later that he was afraid of being wrong and still losing his relationship with Ginny. So, even though he felt guilty for cheating on her, he pursued his attraction to Draco. And then one day Draco wasn't just using Harry. He found himself wanting to be with Harry more and more and eventually he realized that he was actually in love with Harry Potter._

_He was jealous of Ginny at first. He knew it was absurd, since he was actually the secret affair and she was the wronged party. It didn't stop him from watching her carefully, the way one studies a rival. Their paths didn't cross often, but every now and then she would come in to take Harry to lunch and that's when Draco studied. At the Ministry Christmas party Harry had been distracted by a story Ron was telling and didn't notice Draco talking to her. He noticed then why Harry insisted on staying with her. She was beautiful. He'd never noticed that before. And loyal. He had been flirting pretty heavily and, although he noticed the flush in her cheeks and her quick breathing, she had turned him down._

_Clearly, Ginny was not going anywhere. So Draco had thought about his choices. He could either end things with Harry, or accept that he loved them both. Ending things would be neater, cleaner. But much more painful. He would rather share Harry than lose him completely. But that decision wasn't without its price. When Harry was late to meet him it was because of her. When he could only get away once a week he was fucking her the rest of the week._

_Every now and then the secrecy got to him and caused him to doubt._

"_I know you love me," he said finally. "You know something? I don't care that you love her. You love us both at once and you can't help that. But if you love us both then we should both get you. I only get this tiny part of you when you're in a hurry to avoid being caught. I get what's left after you've lied and schemed and betrayed someone you love. I want the part of you that's free."_

"_Draco…" He looked terrified. "She'll leave me. She'll be right to leave me after what I've done, but… I don't think I can do it. Please don't make me make that choice."_

_Draco took a deep breath. "No. I won't. But you love me, right?"_

"_Of course."_

"_As someone who loves me, you need to know that I'm not happy. I hate this situation and it's making me miserable. I'm going to keep going because I love you, but I can't do this forever. Eventually, it's just not going to be enough anymore. So I guess, I'm just saying that you need to figure this out soon."_

_Unfortunately Harry hadn't figured it out soon enough._

Ginny was feeling remarkably calm after Draco spotted her. There was still no hint of anger at what she saw, only understanding and… arousal. "Hello, Harry. I see you have company."

Draco quickly withdrew from Harry, pulling a sheet over him and leaning back against the headboard. Harry grabbed up another blanket and sat in the middle of the bed, staring up at Ginny with a horrified expression.

"Er... This isn't what it looks like."

She raised an eyebrow at that and even Draco gave him an incredulous look.

"It looks like you're getting fucked by Draco Malfoy. If I misinterpreted his dick being in your arse, then I apologize."

"Er... it _is_ what it looks like. But I can explain."

"You don't have to. I thought you'd been seeing some random bimbo. This at least explains some things."

"Like what?"

"Like why you were too embarrassed to say anything. Like why you felt that you needed this enough to do it behind my back. You should have told me, Harry."

"I know."

"I wouldn't have stopped you."

"I– you wouldn't?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"No." She came further into the room and cast a glance at Draco. He was regarding her warily, unsure of whether he needed to run or not. And there was something else. Some sort of fear that had nothing to do with her hexing abilities and she understood at once. He was afraid of losing Harry to her. "I would never stop you from being happy. Even if that meant that I wasn't part of the equation. But… I don't think that's what it means."

"You don't?"

"No. I think that if you weren't happy with me you would have broken up with me rather than cheat. It's just who you are. I think that the fact that you kept both of us means that you couldn't choose between us."

She met Draco's eyes again. He was curious now. She turned back to Harry. "I love you, Harry. I have since I was ten years old. But you and I have been together for a long time with very few experiences aside from each other. If you still love me then I want us to be together. And if there's something else you need… or want, then I want you to have it."

"You… Are… Ginny, are you serious?"

"For weeks I've known there was something. Now all the pieces come together."

He still seemed confused, or maybe just shocked. She could only laugh at him.

"What about you, Malfoy? Are you in love with Harry?"

He sat up a little straighter, mustering what dignity he could while still naked with his lover's girlfriend standing in front of them.

"I am in love with him."

"Harry?"

"I love him. And I love you. I am so sorry that I lied to you. I hated doing it."

"I know you did. That's why I'm not angry… well, not _too_ angry anyway. That's why when I came in here all I could think of was how beautiful you looked. I know I should have been furious, but it just looked right and I wish I could have watched longer before Malfoy caught me."

He licked his lips, an idea forming in his mind. She could tell he was thinking what she had been thinking since she first saw them together. She wanted to watch Malfoy make him come, to see if Harry would scream his name the same way he screamed hers. She wanted to watch Malfoy's cock enter Harry. The thought was making her knickers wet at a record speed.

"Malfoy, I have a question for you," she said. He raised a single eyebrow in question. "At the Christmas party last year you asked me to follow you into an empty office."

He nodded. Harry looked at him, not surprised by the information.

"If you're still willing to do the things you said you wanted to do to me in that office, I'm a little more willing now."

He smirked. "Weaslette, I'm shocked. Are you trying to initiate a threesome?"

"I'm trying to make sure we all enjoy ourselves and keep the one we love close."

Harry stood up, moving quickly to her side with the blanket wrapped around him. "You don't have to do this. I mean, I want to, but I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I don't feel pressured, Harry." She smirked and her voice dropped to a whisper. "I feel horny."

She stood on her toes then to kiss him. When she pulled back she looked over at Draco. His eyes were already dark with lust and any remaining hesitation left her. She took Harry's hand and pulled him back toward the bed, her eyes never leaving Draco. Silently they had reached some agreement. They were each doing this for Harry of course, but somewhere in there was a hope that it was more than just that. There was an attraction between them that had been left unexplored and now was the time to find out just what was there.

Ginny stopped at the edge of the bed, next to Draco and looked down at him. Without looking back at Harry she bent and quickly pressed her lips against Draco's. It was tentative at first, neither one quite knowing what the other wanted or expected. But then something sparked and she deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue in his mouth. He tasted like vanilla and just a little like Harry. She pulled back at that realization and half opened her eyes. He was regarding her carefully, afraid that she would end it. Instead she looked back at Harry. His mouth was hanging open, watching their kiss and she smiled.

"Now you kiss Draco. I want to see it."

Harry obeyed the gentle command and climbed back onto the bed, straddling Draco's lap, blankets still covering their growing erections. Ginny took a step back from the bed in order to take in the full view. She didn't think she had even completely appreciated the beauty of the male body until just now. Harry took his time, looking into Draco's eyes and cupping his face in both hands. Slowly he leaned in for the kiss. Once their lips met there was no more slowness, but frantic, raw passion in its place. Draco reached his arms around Harry's waist and grabbed his arse, pulling him closer. Only a few layers of thin fabric kept their cocks from rubbing against each other. Ginny could feel the throbbing pressure building between her legs and let out a small, involuntary moan. It was enough to draw their focus back to her.

Harry motioned for her to come closer again and as soon as she was within reach he pulled her the rest of the way by the belt loop on her jeans. Once she was again next to the bed he crawled off of Draco and knelt on the mattress facing her and began to unbutton her trousers. A moment later Draco was on his feet behind her, pulling her jumper over her head. He tossed it on the floor and ran his hands over newly exposed skin. His lips were on the back of her neck where he nipped and sucked and made her nearly forget that someone else was removing clothing on the lower half of her body.

Harry slid the trousers down her hips, hands lingering on her arse for an extra moment before continuing on. A shiver ran through her as a hand ghosted along the inside of her thigh. Dazed, she stepped out of the clothing, leaving her shoes behind as well so that she was standing in just her bra and knickers. Draco took care of that quickly enough, unhooking the bra and letting Harry go to work fondling her breasts. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pressed himself against her. She could feel his erection rubbing into the small of her back and reached back to grab his head, turning her own to that they could kiss.

Harry continued massaging and kissing her breasts and it felt good, but when a hand wandered down to her knickers she gasped in surprise and broke the kiss with Draco. He looked up into her eyes and without a word directed Draco's hand under the elastic band of her knickers. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head tilted back against Draco's chest as he slipped two fingers into her wetness.

It had been years since anyone other than Harry had touched her like this. Draco's hands were slightly smaller than Harry's, maybe a little softer, but somehow it felt completely natural. It felt right. Suddenly Harry's hands were cupping her face and her eyes opened to meet his gaze. His face was just inches from hers now. His green eyes were wide, as if he couldn't quite believe that she had agreed to this.

"Thank you," he whispered. And then he leaned in to kiss her hard. His tongue slipped past her lips, exploring the taste of her that seemed so different as it mixed with that of Draco. When he pulled back Draco was practically salivating and Harry attacked his lips.

Ginny disentangled herself from them and watched their frantic kissing. Immediately she knew what she wanted.

"I want to watch you fuck," she said.

They broke the kiss and looked at her.

"You should join us," said Harry.

She shook her head. "There will be time for that. I want to see what I interrupted when I came in here."

She slid her knickers off and sat down on the bed, pushing some pillows between her and the headboard. Harry didn't really have that big of a bed, but as long as she stayed in that one corner, there should be plenty of room for him and Draco.

The two men glanced at each other. They'd never had sex in front of anyone else before.

"Pretend I'm not here," Ginny insisted. "Do exactly what you would do if you were meeting secretly with no one else around."

"I think I can manage that," smirked Draco and he proceeded to attack Harry.

Within moments Draco had Harry pinned to the bed, straddling him as they kissed. His lips moved down Harry's neck and shoulder. Then on to his chest, pinching his nipples lightly, just the way Harry liked. It felt strange to Ginny, knowing that someone else knew the little moves that drove Harry wild. Did he know all of them? Did he know about the ticklish spot behind his knee? Or the spot just under his ear that if licked in just the right way would make him melt?

"Draco, I want you in me," he whined.

Draco grinned evilly before pulling back to allow Harry to turn over so they could be in the same position that Ginny had seen. Already lubed up from earlier, Draco wasted no time sliding into Harry. He slid out slowly, almost all the way before thrusting forward again, causing Harry to emit a low groan of absolute pleasure.

Ginny was finding the display extremely erotic and soon found herself reaching down between her legs. Her eyes were on Harry, but her hands were everywhere. One squeezed her breasts while the other slid into the delicious moist heat, gliding over her clit. She stimulated herself in time with Draco's thrusts and Harry's hard, raspy breaths. It didn't take long to hit her first orgasm, but she kept going, watching as Harry reached a hand down to his erection. Sweat was pouring down his forehead and Draco's also. By the time Ginny approached her third orgasm she could tell that the boys were almost done. Harry got there first, spraying his load all over the mattress and Draco came a moment later with a grunted sound that Ginny thought was Harry's name, but couldn't be sure. They collapsed onto the bed and she slid over to them, cuddling up close to Harry.

"That was amazing," she murmured.

"Do you want me to… you know." He made a vague gesture toward her crotch to get his meaning across.

She shook her head, smiling. "I'm quite capable of taking care of these things on my own." Watching was more than enough for tonight. It was a lot to take in all at once. Seeing Harry and Draco together was overwhelming and shocking and arousing all at the same time.

Draco was the first with the presence of mind to clean up their mess with a wave of his wand. Then they all began to settle in for the night. Harry curled up next to Ginny while Draco hung back awkwardly. Was he supposed to join them? Leave?

"Gin," Harry began.

"Let's not talk about it now. We will have to eventually, but not now."

She reached over to pull Draco's arm until he was pressed up against Harry's back. Satisfied that he was welcome he relaxed and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. It felt odd that the back of his hand was touching Ginny's stomach, but there was something comforting about it too. For the first time in months he was relieved. The secret was out and Harry was still his.

Ginny did wonder what she had gotten herself into. Though the decision to not only accept Harry and Draco, but to join them, was made quickly, it was not taken lightly. How would this work? Were she and Draco sharing Harry now? Did that make Draco her boyfriend now too? Was he Harry's boyfriend? There were too many questions, but for once Ginny put them out of her mind. Nobody knew how this was going to turn out. There was a good chance that it would end tragically, but it felt right for now.

The End.

**A/N: Anyone interested in a sequel? I wasn't planning on it, but I'm always open to suggestions. Any and all feedback is, of course, welcome.**


End file.
